


Alcor man

by LEGENDARYNOT



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGENDARYNOT/pseuds/LEGENDARYNOT
Summary: I tried-a sort of prompt from sea
Kudos: 1





	Alcor man

A group of students are huddling together shielding what’s in the middle.  
“BREAK APART!”, a tall lanky teacher immediately comes over and attempts to break them apart.

The teacher tries for a while but the students stand rigid.he finally gives up and asks them,”is that an alcor man comic you’re hiding because if it is you’re in serious trouble”.

“N-no sir” a student stammered.the teacher leans in close and bellows “WELL WHAT IS IT!”

“I-it’s just porn sir” the student says stammering and blushing.  
The teacher looks intently at the student and nods,”very well then, continue” the teacher then walks away not hearing the student curse him “ damn pro-nats”.

They then continue reading the latest issue of alcor man-treasure of Mizar.


End file.
